El ojo de una violeta
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: A veces el mundo ninja amarra manos y pies, aprieta corazones y silencia gargantas que sólo queda amar con la mirada. ItaIzu/ObiRin. Este fic participa en el reto: Dos por Uno, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto: Dos por Uno, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas._

**Personajes:** Izumi y Rin. Hay ligero ItaIzu y ObiRin.

**Advertencia: **Un poco OoC y ligero What If. También estoy usando la historia de Izumi como se nos cuenta en las novelas, por lo que si no saben bien de qué va, les basta con saber que ella era una media Uchiha por parte de su madre, y media quien-sabe-qué por parte de su padre (nunca se dice a qué clan o familia pertenece su padre, así que he usado eso como ventaja para este fic). Izumi en un inicio fue rechazada del clan Uchiha hasta que despierta el Sharingan debido a que ve morir a su padre mientras este la protegía en la noche del ataque del Kyuubi (sí chicos, Itachi no la salva, SP nos mintió xD). El sueño de Izumi era ser una ninja fuerte para honrar la memoria de su padre y proteger a las personas. En la novela se dice que la mamá de Izumi se llamaba Hazuki, de su padre no se menciona el nombre. Hay más cosillas, pero se aclaran al final.

**No. de palabras**: 6212.

* * *

**El ojo de una violeta. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I: Fuente-espejo.**

Hay lágrimas que no se lloran y silencios que se propagan para adormecer la ira. Hay una habitación llena de un aire que se comparte entre cuatro personas de las cuales a tres se les prohíbe respirar por estar sobre en ese pedazo de tierra de una raíz que ya no es la suya. Entre los latidos que pagan el tiempo de aquella charla, hay un corazón que palpita de lástima, dos más de dolor y otro simplemente late de vida, de inocencia.

—Lo siento, Hazuki… Hice lo que pude para hablar en tu nombre, pero la decisión de tu partida se mantuvo.

Esa es la voz de Fugaku, el líder del clan, que interrumpe el silencio con mezquina serenidad. La madre de Izumi aprieta el agarre en el que sostiene la mano de su esposo, repudia las palabras de su líder, pero ninguna sílaba de descontento se hila en el fondo de su garganta.

—Izumi no puede ser una Uchiha… —declara Fugaku, manteniéndose de brazos cruzados, con la misma expresión facial de una estatua que fue esculpida para mostrar un disgusto que no se sujeta al paso del tiempo.

Al menos sus palabras ya no son una limosna; están llenas de veredictos y sentencias. Le quitan el apellido a Izumi, y a cambio le encajan un vituperio: ella es culpable por no haber nacido con sangre pura.

Sangre pura.

¿Qué es eso?

Hazuki piensa sobre la respuesta. La sangre pura es dos personas que no se aman. La sangre pura es una persona sin alma, una idea que no existe; sin su esposo que no es Uchiha, Hazuki jamás hubiera conocido el rostro de Izumi. La sangre pura no le importa si la suma de ello no da como resultado la mirada dulce de su hija.

—A menos de que llegase a despertar el Sharingan…

—Está bien, señor Fugaku —interrumpe Hazuki, mirando a su hija, que descansa tranquilamente en el agarre de su esposo—. Para mí es preferible ver a Izumi feliz, a que despierte el Sharingan y que honre a un clan para el cual siempre será invisible.

Fugaku cierra los ojos y escucha atentamente.

—Incluso con el poder del Sharingan, este clan nunca la verá… —dice Hazuki, y sus ojos brillan con el rojo de un atardecer furioso—. El Sharingan de los Uchiha se volverá ciego cuando la mire pasar, y todos ellos la esconderán en la parte trasera de su conciencia, como un pecado del que no querrán hablar, su nombre será una palabra que les hará sentir una vergüenza amarga, como sabor a hiel sobre la lengua. Pero mi hija es más que eso, es sol y río en mi corazón, es viento y montaña en el corazón de su padre y ahora es el mundo de los dos. Ya no me importa que ella tome el apellido inútil de esta familia si con ello le sobreviene la humillación por algo que no es culpa suya.

Fugaku acepta el odio de Hazuki con pesar y dolor, pero su rostro no está entrenado para ser puente de sus emociones. Inamóvible como las viejas tradiciones, el líder del clan simplemente se mantiene silente, a disposición del escupitajo de palabras llenas de resentimiento. Está bien, eso es parte de ser la cabeza de una familia. Fugaku lo sabe, su deber no sólo es dirigir, es ser voz de su gente; es ser el rostro que recibirá el golpe por todos, y eso es lo que intenta llevar a cabo con fidelidad; incluso aunque quiera cambiar las cosas, su poder no le alcanza para reescribir las reglas.

Ahora todo lo que le queda es inclinar un poco la cabeza y recitar una disculpa que sabe que es inútil. Pero Hazuki es modesta y la acepta. Se levanta de la sala junto a su esposo y una Izumi de tres años que esconde la mirada en el hombro de su padre. Sin más palabras salen de la casa del líder del clan y comienzan a andar por las calles del distrito Uchiha.

Izumi lo mira todo. Desde que estuviera encerrada en la habitación en donde le dijeron que no podía ser una Uchiha, siempre estuvo mirando con atención. Había observado madera vieja en el techo y a través de la ventana miró un cielo tapizado de azul claro con manchas blancas. Había un sol que sólo podía ver a través del amarillo que lamía las hojas de los árboles verdes. Miró el rostro de sus padres y por un momento escondió los ojos bajo la oscuridad de sus párpados. No entendía muchas cosas, pero sabía que ellos estaban tristes a causa suya. Por esos sus ojos viajaron a otros lugares que no fuera la tensión de aquella habitación, entonces su mirada se había encontrado con el recorrido de una mariposa que se deslizaba con el viento, y sus pupilas atraparon el color extravagante de sus alas.

Pero ahora que caminaban sobre la calle, en el fondo de sus ojos cafés se refleja molestia. No de ella, que sólo tiene ojos puros que no hacen más que devolver dulcemente la imagen de todo aquello con lo que se encuentran, más bien, lo que se refleja ahí es el descontento y la indignación tomando forma en la expresión de las personas que caminan por la calle, que yacen paradas sobre la acera, que miran desde sus casas y locales.

—Mira, ahí va Hazuki y su hija la mestiza…

Los oídos de Izumi son todavía muy tiernos para entender lo que significa la palabra «mestiza» pero hay agua en sus ojos cuando mira el rostro desbaratado de su madre, que lucha y se contiene por no romperse. Su padre la abraza cuando observa que ella llora la tristeza de Hazuki; porque Izumi es su fuente pequeñita de aguas diáfanas y dulces que reflejan las emociones de ambos padres. Es un espejo de agua cálida en la que se miran para recordarse así mismos el amor que los une.

Izumi oculta el rostro en el cuello de su padre. No esconderá más su mirada en las cosas que la rodean porque sus ojos se encontraran de manera inevitable con el desprecio de las personas que ella es todavía incapaz de comprender. Quizá había sido mala hija cuando no quiso comer los platillos de su madre que no le gustaban (aunque sólo era uno, y era su sopa de miso), quizá fue mala hija cuando le pidió a su padre que le contara un cuento sin importarle que él estuviera cansado, Izumi no puede pensar en pecados más graves que eso, no tiene consciencia de que el verdadero error es su existencia.

—Hazuki… —Izumi escucha el nombre de su madre en una voz que no conoce, por lo que levanta un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer muy bonita que tiene un semblante lleno de preocupación coloreando su pálido rostro.

—Mikoto… —dice Hazuki, e Izumi observa como ella intenta sonreír, débil y derrotada.

—Lo lamento tanto, incluso si te aseguro que Fugaku y yo hicimos lo posible porque el clan aceptara a tu familia, no… —Mikoto suspira y coloca una mano en el hombro de su amiga—. No tiene caso decirlo ahora.

—Está bien, Mikoto.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que pueden venir a mí si algún día necesitan ayuda… —al oír eso, Hazuki sonríe y asiente. Luego mira abajo con curiosidad.

—Con que este es el pequeño Itachi, ¿Verdad? —pregunta, acariciándole la cabeza al niño que yace parado a un lado de Mikoto, mientras este la sujetaba de la mano con cariño.

—Así es. Tiene tres años, al igual que Izumi ¿No es así?

—Sí, parece que sí. Quizá vayan a la academia juntos ¿No crees? —una sonrisa adorna el rostro de Hazuki e Izumi quiere saber por qué.

Baja la vista a la misma dirección en donde su madre mira, asomando el rostro desde la altura en donde está y se encuentra con unos ojos oscuros, hechos de obsidiana. Son grandes y brillosos e Izumi se ve así misma a través de ellos.

Itachi y ella se miran con curiosidad, y el rostro de algodón del niño hace que Izumi se olvide de sus lágrimas. Por su lado, nota el porte tranquilo y taciturno de Itachi, quien la mira estudiando las lágrimas que se estaban secando en sus mejillas, preguntándose su motivo, pero sin hacer audibles sus interrogantes.

Se quedan observándose un rato, mientras los adultos se sumergen en su plática. Izumi encuentra la mirada de Itachi acogedora: a diferencia del resto de las personas del clan, sus ojos no la rechazan y hacen todo lo contrario, la reciben como si buscara aprender a leer en ella su nombre sin preguntárselo. Itachi escuchó que la llamaban Izumi, pero piensa que debe ser por las pequeñas fuentes de sus ojitos hinchados. Ella por su lado parpadea varias veces y se talla los ojos. Luego lo vuelve a observar, la curiosidad e inocencia es el puente que conectan la mirada de ambos.

Sin darse cuenta como y cuando pasó, los padres de Izumi echan a andar, dejando a Itachi atrás. Izumi asoma el rostro por encima del hombro de su padre para seguir mirando al heredero del clan; entonces este alcanza a sonreírle cándidamente y levanta la mano en señal de despedida. Izumi sonríe, pero sólo sus ojos cerrándose con alegría son prueba de la curva en sus labios, pues Itachi no alcanza a verle la mitad del rostro que es cubierto por el cuerpo del padre de esta niña sin apellido. Izumi observa a Itachi perderse en la distancia y se distrae con el recuerdo de su imagen en su memoria; así ignora las miradas afiladas que la persiguen hasta la entrada del distrito Uchiha.

Incluso si Itachi olvidara por completo el haberla conocido antes de la academia, Izumi tendría perpetuas reminiscencias de tranquilidad y refugio cada vez que se mirara en los ojos oscuros del joven prodigio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**II: Alhajero de estrellas.**

—¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

—Espera un poco más, un poco más… ¡Listo!

Rin abre sus ojos para encontrarse con la imagen frente a ella: está parada en un pequeño muelle, y a un lado de las maderas que la sostienen se encuentra una canoa.

Mira a Obito, este sonríe torpemente, esperando su reacción. Arriba hay oscuridad y una luna oculta entre las nubes. Abajo hay una lámpara de papel que Obito sostiene con cuidado; su luz se extiende sobre su piel como una caricia.

Rin piensa que ella quiere ser esa luz para Obito, mantenerle cálidas las mejillas, que ningún frío se instale en su corazón. Que su amistad sea una manta que se estire sobre sus hombros cansados cuando todo parece no tener más sentido y la rendición parece ser la cura ante tanta frustración. Porque Rin sabe cuanto se esfuerza su amigo por cumplir los estándares tan, tan altos que tiene el clan Uchiha, sabe lo mucho que se esfuerza para no verse opacado por el talento natural de Kakashi, sabe lo mucho que se esfuerza para que ella lo mire.

—¡E-este no es todo el regalo! —se apresura a decir el niño, al mirar el desconcierto en el rostro de Rin. Pero ella ríe y le asegura que está todo bien.

—Entonces muéstrame lo que sigue —le pide ella, con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

—¡De acuerdo! —emocionado, salta a la canoa. Titubea unos segundos controlando su propio equilibrio ya que había olvidado las leyes que rigen la movilidad del agua pues cuando está con Rin todo parece irreal y ella siempre sonríe divertida de verlo así.

Una vez que ha controlado el mecer del bote, le extiende una mano a su amiga y ella acepta la ayuda, entrando con él a esa nave pequeña y cóncava.

Obito coloca la lámpara de papel en su asiento, mientras él permanece parado en uno de los extremos de la canoa. Con el enorme remo comienzan a avanzar a lo largo del lago, el murmullo suave del agua es como un arrullo en contra del misterio de la oscuridad que los rodea.

Rin mira todo atentamente. El perfil de Obito se mantiene alegre, mirando hacia adelante con determinación en los ojos, como si se hubiese dispuesto a realizar una misión de alto rango y está dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo y al resto del mundo de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que se ha propuesto?

Rin tiene el presentimiento. Y aunque sonríe alegre como de costumbre, la amargura envejece su corazón. Ese día es su cumpleaños, pero lo que la hace sentir con decenas de años más de los que tiene es la certeza de una respuesta.

_No._

Tiene miedo de verse obligada a pronunciar esa palabra. Si Obito habla, si Obito le dice lo que siente, lo que ella finge no saber…

—Llegamos —la voz de su amigo le interrumpe los pensamientos. La canoa se ha detenido. Rin levanta la mirada y observa a los alrededores, pero sus ojos sólo se encuentran con una oscuridad profanada tímidamente por la luz de su lámpara.

Le parece curioso, pero ese pensamiento la hace imaginarse a ambos vagando por el espacio, llevando con ellos a una estrella que sigue su trayecto para encontrar el poste en donde debe posarse para alumbrar su esquina en la calle oscura que es el universo.

—¿Qué es lo que veré aquí? —pregunta con curiosidad, parpadeando. Obito sonríe y se sienta en frente de ella.

—Esto… —responde, tomando la lámpara de papel para soltar un soplido suave dentro de ella y así poner a dormir a la flama que se esconde ahí.

Hay oscuridad por un momento, pero luego parece que las estrellas se encienden sobre ellos, con una luz traviesa que se refleja en el agua del lago. Es entonces que los pensamientos de Rin parecen tomar forma y colores en la realidad; aquel escenario le hace creer que realmente están navegando en el espacio, cruzando caminos de oscuridad y topándose con distintos faroles a lo largo de su pequeño viaje que forma parte de la travesía de existir.

Sus ojos observan, ningún detalle se le escapa y le parece tan precioso ver como todas esas luces se reflejan en la mirada de su amigo. Los ojos oscuros de Obito son un alhajero de estrellas, una red de sueños.

—Obito…

—¡Mira, Rin! —le dice el niño Uchiha, señalando al lago, a un lado de ella. Rin observa su reflejo en el agua con la ayuda del velo de plata de la luna que ha dejado de lado sus almohadas de algodón para poder alumbrarlos—, ¡hay una estrella en tu oreja!

Una luz pequeña brilla encima del reflejo del lóbulo de su oreja. Obito le ha prestado un pendiente de su alhajero, es una estrella cuyo reflejo se ha quedado atrapado en el de Rin. Ella sonríe y mira emocionada y cree que llorará de alegría, pero no quiere que sus lágrimas le nublen la vista y le hagan perderse el espectáculo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rin!

—¡Muchas gracias, Obito! —grita alegre, sin poder resistir el impulso de arrojarse sobre él para abrazarlo. Obito se sonroja y una sonrisa tonta se extiende sobre sus labios. Sus manos copian el temblor de la canoa, pero aún así son capaces de regresar el abrazo—. Este es uno de los mejores regalos, gracias.

—Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, perdón si no es algo que puedas tener o usar, pero no tenía mucho dinero… —menciona con una risita nerviosa, pero Rin niega con la cabeza.

—No, no, es perfecto, me encanta —dice sinceramente. Se separan y ambos se quedan sentados en el mismo sitio, sus manos casi rosándose mientras ambos contemplan el paisaje.

Dejan de mirar las estrellas para verse a los ojos y sonríen. Están en medio de una oscuridad afable y ambos saben que están seguros uno a lado del otro.

—Rin… —susurra Obito, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más ella lo interrumpe.

—¿Puedo pedirte una cosa más, Obito? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Claro, lo que quieras —responde con la misma actitud alegre que corona su semblante.

—Quedémonos en silencio.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestiona, desconcertado.

—Porque quiero grabar cada momento de esta noche en mis ojos, quiero que todo se quede aquí —señala con la mano a su corazón—, y pienso que, si hablamos, olvidaré todo lo que quiero ver…

_«Que es a ti, porque tú eres todo lo que quiero ver, hoy y mañana y siempre__»._

Pero eso último sólo se lo dice a ella misma, en la habitación secreta de su corazón y hace eco en la soledad de sus decisiones.

Porque no puede decirle a Obito que ella lo quiere igual o más de lo que él la quiere. Porque llora con sus sonrisas amables por un futuro que jamás será, por mucho que lo adore.

—Uh… bueno, de acuerdo —sonríe él, un poco decepcionado, Rin lo sabe, pero no puede darle oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos.

_»Oye Obito, ¿Recuerdas que me contaste un poco sobre tu clan? ¿Recuerdas lo orgulloso que estás de pertenecer ahí, lo impaciente que te sientes por despertar el Sharingan porque para ti y para ellos parece que nunca serás un Uchiha por completo sin ese doujutsu? ¿Recuerdas que me contaste lo mucho que quieres ser Hokage, lo mucho que insistes en que serás el primero de tu estirpe en llegar a ese puesto? ¿Recuerdas que me contaste que el Sharingan tiene algo así como una memoria fotográfica y que quisieras tenerlo ya para poder atesorar los momentos que pasamos juntos en tu memoria?_

_»Quisiera que me dejaras tomar el lugar de tu Sharingan por un momento, porque yo te veré y guardare todo conmigo. Lo haré hasta que estés en lo alto del clan Uchiha, en lo alto de la aldea y seas un Hokage ejemplar. Yo guardaré todas tus sonrisas en un cajón de mi corazón, mientras sigo fingiendo estar enamorada de Kakashi hasta creérmelo. Hasta que me olvide lo mucho que te quiero y que por más que me duela no podemos ser nada más que amigos. _

_»Porque yo no soy una Uchiha._

_»¿Nunca te conté de una prima lejana que tengo? Es pequeña todavía, tiene una cara redonda y dulce como la de un dango, y mi mamá dice que tiene unos ojos y un cabello parecidos a los míos. Ella fue rechazada de su clan porque su papá —mi tío— no es Uchiha. Quizá hayas oído hablar de ella como "la mestiza"… Cuando mi tío nos visitó me contó que en tu clan la llaman así y terminé mirándolo llorar por eso y porque no podía darle a su esposa o a su hija el derecho de pertenecer a una enorme familia. Nosotros los Nohara no tenemos mucho que ofrecer, somos pocos, sin una historia que nos preceda o que nos trascenderá, apenas somos más como los huérfanos de la guerra. Al contrario de nuestra familia, los Uchiha tienen todo un mundo de posibilidades ante ellos…_

_»Y tú, tú tienes más posibilidades si no estoy en tu camino y por mi lado yo no quiero ser la causa de que dejes marchar esas oportunidades sólo para quedarte conmigo. Finalmente, tú me dijiste que cuidar de ti es como cuidar de toda la aldea y eso voy a hacer… incluso si eso significa rompernos el corazón._

Rin finge que mira el lago para evitar la mirada de Obito. Agradece que la oscuridad no le brinde a su amigo una imagen clara de su rostro, pero ahora se arrepiente del silencio que los gobierna, porque se le hace más difícil reprimir su llanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**III: Sueños interestelares. **

Izumi azota su mano contra la mejilla de Itachi. Grita y llora y sus labios suaves sólo permiten la salida a palabras agrias. No importa, no importa porque no es real. Y por mucho que sus puños se estrellen contra el pecho de Itachi todo esfuerzo es indoloro porque él no puede sentir, él es dueño de la ilusión, ella es la prisionera del sueño, es ella quien está en una caja de cristal e Itachi quien tiene las llaves de la puerta, una que no abrirá.

—No te lo perdonaré. Nunca… ¡Nunca! —y aunque corra rápido el camino es sólo un círculo, no hay salida.

Pasan "días" sin hablar, pero para Itachi no ha pasado ni un segundo. La deja andar a su gusto, y ella se la pasa escondiéndose en distintos sitios, aunque sabe que es inútil, ese es un mundo donde Itachi es como un dios, la encontraría con sólo pensarlo.

En ese sueño, ambos crecieron juntos, se enamoraron e Itachi le había mostrado un anillo. Había dicho las palabras, pero en lugar de una respuesta, Izumi hizo una pregunta.

—Esto no es real… ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo es —dijo Itachi, arqueando la ceja, creyendo quizá que ella estaba tan feliz que no lo creía. Pero no era eso, ella se había dado cuenta de que todo era una ilusión.

—Tú nunca estuviste enamorado de mí —confrontó, con una mirada triste y ausente—, dime la verdad, desde hace tiempo que esto se siente _demasiado perfecto._

Y ya no hubo forma de convencerla. Izumi huyo a su casa, pero no podía ni ver a su madre sabiendo que no era ella en realidad, no se atrevía a saludar a Shisui sin sentir ganas de llorar porque sabía que el chico alegre que estaba ahí sólo era una representación de sus recuerdos y sentimientos… la única persona que podía ser, quizá, tan real como ella, era Itachi y ella no quería verlo.

Itachi camina por el sendero que lo llevará a orillas del precipicio del río Nakano, ese lugar en el que tantas veces se reunió con Shisui en la vida real. Se encuentra a Izumi ahí, mirando a ese abismo con sus ojos perdidos y encendidos en lágrimas.

—¿Por qué, Itachi? —pregunta Izumi, con la voz quebrada—, ¿Es por qué no quieres que sea ninja? ¿Por eso entraste a mi casa, dejaste inconsciente a mi madre y a mi me has metido en este sueño? —al decir eso, ella da la vuelta para verlo, ahora sus ojos son dos espejos rotos empañados en lágrimas, ojeras y un Sharingan inútil pues no le sirve de nada, ni si quiera para liberarse del genjutsu—. ¿Querías que me diera cuenta de lo débil que soy? ¿Qué no pude ni si quiera proteger a la persona que más amo, mi madre?

—No, Izumi —Itachi la mira fijamente, con el rostro imperturbable e Izumi piensa que esa cualidad debió heredarla de Fugaku—, esto no tiene nada que ver con todo lo que dices.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Izumi frunce el ceño y se limpia las lágrimas con rabia, un sentimiento que surge no contra Itachi, sino contra ella misma, puesto que incluso si su amigo de la infancia ha negado a sus suposiciones, la realidad le afirma lo contrario: contra Itachi ella no ha podido ni levantar un dedo para protegerse.

Itachi permanece callado. Izumi no pierde detalle de como poco a poco las emociones de su amigo comienzan a matizarse en su rostro, primero comenzando con un ligero movimiento de cejas, para seguir con unos ojos sumergidos en tristeza. Ella inhala, tratando de controlar el impetuoso agitar de su inquieto corazón.

—Puedes decírmelo —habla Izumi, un tanto más calmada—, finalmente esta es una ilusión y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salir de aquí. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ser sincero conmigo, si nuestra amistad alguna vez te valió algo… —suelta las últimas palabras con amargura, pero hay determinación en sus ojos.

—Tiene que ver con el golpe de estado de los Uchiha —dice Itachi, finalmente—, para evitar una guerra se me ha ordenado asesinarlos a todos. Sólo me permitieron dejar vivo a Sasuke… —a Izumi le parece increíble, pero Itachi tensa la mandíbula, luego de ello, continua—, si tenía que matarte, al menos quería darte esto: una vida feliz, una muerte sin dolor.

Izumi tiembla, pero trata de mantenerse en pie, aunque siente que se desmayará. Muchos pensamientos recorren todas las puertas de su mente tan rápido que se siente mareada, palabras como guerra, muerte, traición y condena son el principal mensaje de todo. Entonces, aunque sienta que le falta aire, todo toma sentido en su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasará contigo cuando esto termine? —pregunta, apenas audible.

—Escribirán mi nombre en el Libro Bingo y seré un ninja renegado —Itachi la mira a los ojos, con una expresión cansada—, hasta el día en que Sasuke sea lo suficientemente fuerte, esperaré para que él pueda tomar mi vida en venganza por todos ustedes. Todo esto, si antes mi padre no me asesina…

—¿Tu padre…? —aquella pregunta surge en un hilo de voz.

—Sólo Sasuke puede sobrevivir… —reafirma Itachi, como una triste promesa para el asesinato de sus propios padres.

Sin darse cuenta, Izumi sonríe, apenas perceptible. Piensa que Itachi tiene cierto parecido con Fugaku, no sólo físicamente, pese a que su carácter sea más cercano al de Mikoto, hay pequeños detalles en Itachi que la hacen recordar el día en que le prometió a Fugaku que no iba a dejar solo al joven prodigio ya cuando todo el clan se volteaba en su contra. Al igual que hizo el líder del clan ese día, Itachi parece no darse cuenta de sus lágrimas.*

Entonces Izumi se acerca a él y lo abraza. Aquella acción sorprende a Itachi, pero no opone resistencia y esta vez, por primera vez desde que la conociera, le regresa el abrazo con una necesidad abrumadora, escondiendo la nariz en sus cabellos castaños.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te pregunté ese día cuando nos encontramos a las afueras del distrito, y recién habías sido aceptado como parte de ANBU? —pregunta Izumi, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amigo. **

—Sí… —responde él, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar sus lágrimas.

Izumi ríe débilmente.

—¿Ya pensaste una mejor respuesta? —cuestiona con una sonrisa sazonada con la sal de las gotas que bajan de sus ojos—, ¿Qué te hubiera gustado ser si no hubieras sido ninja?

Izumi ha pensado mucho sobre eso. Cuando se lo preguntó lo hizo porque creía que la vida que Itachi llevaba estaba en contra de todo lo que él deseaba. Era cierto que él quería luchar por un mundo de pacífico, ser el primer Hokage Uchiha y traer la paz, pero Izumi siempre pudo ver como Itachi detestaba ser un ninja, era muy amable para un trabajo como ese que no había hecho otra cosa más que arrebatarle la infancia pues ambos sólo eran unos niños cuando Itachi fue asignado a los deberes de un adulto. Ella se quedaba atrás y eso la entristecía pues también quería ser fuerte, quería cumplir su sueño de ser una gran ninja y ayudar a las personas fielmente, sin importar a que clan o aldea pertenecieran. Ayudar a todos indiscriminadamente como reflejo del amor de sus padres que unieron sus corazones sin ningún deber ni clan de por medio.

Ella quería ayudar, aunque se sabía débil. Siempre estuvo consciente de sus carencias desde el día en que vio morir a su padre sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Y aunque ella parecía una violeta en disposición de resquebrajarse en medio del campo de guerra, quería intentarlo. Era peor quedarse estática, no podía vivir sin hacer nada ante un mundo plagado de injusticias que lo volvían insoportable.

Además, honrar la memoria de su padre era el precio que se había cobrado así misma por el incondicional amor que este le dio. Ahora sus sueños estaban siendo tirados por la borda. Pero Izumi es consciente de que Itachi está pagando un precio semejante, sus sueños se quedarían en sueños y él también morirá siendo un criminal cuya muerte será celebrada, morirá sin haber logrado nada más que evitar una guerra inútil nacida de la terquedad de su clan... De una estirpe que la rechazó desde el inicio, un clan del que Izumi no guarda resentimientos, pero por el cual tampoco siente empatía. Era cierto que la forma en como la aldea trataba a su familia no era la apropiada, como la hija repudiada del clan ella lo comprendía más que nadie, pero el mundo siempre es tan grande para los humanos que las ambiciones no bastan para ir en su contra. Por muy duro que trabajó esos años, los comentarios con respecto a sus raíces nunca faltaban. Sin importar si despertara el Sharingan, sin importar que se graduara un año antes de la academia, siempre iban a exigir más de ella. Asimismo, la pelea de los Uchiha era inútil y ahora sin Shisui quien había sido su pieza clave para la batalla,*** ya no había esperanza de que ganaran, por mucho que lo desearan y se esforzaran, sólo les esperaba la ruina.

—De no haber sido ninja, me hubiera gustado estar contigo —dice Itachi con los ojos cerrados.

Izumi no puede evitar un sollozo, mientras se abraza más al chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada. A ella no le hacen falta pruebas de sus palabras, poniendo las piezas en conjunto, la imagen que muestra el rompecabezas unido es el sueño en el que Itachi y ella están dormidos. Esa visión de un mundo pacífico, de una aldea sin más lides entre sus habitantes, de un lugar donde sólo hay cielo azul infinito reflejándose en los ojos de los niños y estrellas fulgurantes atrapadas al fondo de la mirada de los amantes. Pero ella sabe que los sueños que ella e Itachi comparten son interestelares, hermosos pero inalcanzables, demasiado grandes para un mundo pequeño. A Izumi le parece triste que en la vida real Itachi siempre estuvo mintiendo y es ahora cuando se encuentran sumergidos en medio de una ilusión que él halla la forma de ser sincero, pero esa es la crueldad de la realidad, tan difícil que cada día se profanan más corazones con mentiras que con verdades.

Sin decir nada más, se separa un poco de él para tomarlo del rostro y luego besarle la mejilla. Entonces lo mira y sus ojos dejan de brillar con el rojo de su Sharingan para que Itachi pueda ver el natural café de sus iris. Así la reminiscencia de la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaron llega a la memoria de ambos. El día en que Izumi fue rechazada del clan. Y aunque Itachi se mantenga en silencio su rostro se descompone: en medio de toda aquella ilusión y mentira provocada por el poder de su Mangekyo Sharingan, Izumi le muestra su mirada desnuda para regalarle una verdad; el primer recuerdo que tienen juntos.

—No seas duro con mi madre, no quiero que ella sufra —dice Izumi, con tanta impotencia y dolor atorados en su garganta que Itachi apenas y la escucha. Si ella pudiera, habría dado todo por salvarla, pero este es un juicio en conjunto, la sangre ha superado a la razón y ahora deben pagarse las consecuencias del antirracionalismo que predominó a los Uchiha.

Ojalá ella y su madre se hubieran quedado fuera del clan. Sin embargo, el hubiera no existe y la vida ninja siempre consiste en caminos torcidos y gritas abiertas por donde caer. Al menos, ellas se reencontrarían con su padre en el lugar que les esperase después de la muerte.

—No tienes que perdonarme, Izumi —le dice Itachi, asegurándole que está bien que lo odie. Ella no tiene fuerza de regalarle una sonrisa.

Se separa de él y camina hacia la orilla del precipicio. Izumi encuentra injusto que su madre muera en un instante mientras que a ella le sea dada una vida larga y feliz como muerte.

—Izumi… —Itachi la mira, arrugando las cejas.

La hija de Hazuki recuerda a su prima, nunca pudo hablar mucho con ella, pero si no se equívoca, ahora tiene la misma edad que tenía Rin cuando murió. Izumi recuerda haber oído por parte de su padre que la muerte de su prima sucedió a manos del chico que amaba, que Rin había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sacrificarse por el bienestar de la aldea y aunque Izumi no logró realizar una hazaña semejante para ayudar a alguien, al menos no hará que Itachi beba el trago amargo que consiste en ser quien tome su vida.

Izumi sabe que Itachi había olvidado el calor de las lágrimas, pero cuando la hora de enfrentarse a sus padres llegue, él también se reencontrará con esa vieja sensación pueril. Porque, así como lo sabrán Fugaku y Mikoto, Izumi sabe que el dolor de Itachi perduraría más que el suyo propio. Lo mismo sería para Sasuke.

—Al menos, déjame decidir mi muerte —le sonríe. Piensa en Shisui y se da valor. Ella sabe que, si decide suicidarse en esa ilusión, también morirá en el mundo real. Sólo le hacen falta un par de pasos para reunirse con su familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IV: Tierra y cielo. **

Rin siempre quiso ser como un puente que conectara a Obito y Kakashi. Sin embargo, falló miserablemente al dejar que Obito muriera.

Él se lo había dicho: salvarlo a él era como salvar a la aldea.

El próximo Hokage ya no será un Uchiha. Y Rin falló.

El dolor fue tal que su pecho ardía de cólera contra ella misma. La estaba asfixiando. Y cuando Kakashi vino a decirle lo que Obito sentía por ella, Rin había intentado "confesarle" sus sentimientos al joven prodigio para obligarse así misma a creer que no se estaba muriendo de dolor. Pero al igual que lo hiciera ella con Obito el día de su cumpleaños, Kakashi la interrumpió, diciéndole que él había intentado abandonarla.

El precio de ser un ninja, pensaba Rin, es perderse a sí mismo. Cuando se es ninja, ya no hay ideales que valgan lo suficiente, porque, aunque los propósitos no sangren el cuerpo portador de una voluntad sí es capaz de fallecer. Un ninja es sólo un cristal conector de propósitos ajenos. La amargura le decía a Rin que los ideales son solo un consuelo para una vida llena de tormentos, pues los ninjas que han visto la guerra ya no viven y simplemente continúan no dejándose morir. Quizá pensaba así porque su corazón estaba infectado de impotencia y desesperanza.

Obito estaba muerto. Y Rin estaba tan vacía que una bestia con cola era capaz de habitar su cuerpo. Entonces comprendió que no tenía elección: debía morir. En ese momento su existencia era el principal peligro para la aldea; su cuerpo había sido convertido en un arma en contra de su propio hogar. Y si su cuerpo era todo lo que tenía como ninja para ofrecer, entonces lo haría, lo entregaría.

Ser un jinchuriki es una carga difícil, Kushina se lo había dicho, pero también le había contado que el portador de la bestia puede aliviar su dolor con amor. Para Rin eso era claro, le bastaba ver el afecto que se tenían su maestro Minato y la hermosa Kushina para saber que una bestia con un enorme chakra no iba a regir sobre su felicidad ni era capaz de interponerse entre ellos.

Pero… ¿Qué amor iba a llenarla a ella, ahora que Obito no estaba?

Rin pensaba en el amor de su familia y tenía la certeza de que era suficiente, pero el mismo amor que sentía por ellos le impedía volver a la aldea: antes prefería morir que provocarles daño a sus seres amados. Si alguna tragedia así llegaba a pasar, Rin terminaría perdiendo el corazón que tan desesperadamente se aferraba a latir.

Por eso la determinación le hizo olvidar el miedo a la muerte. El amor le nubló las ganas de llorar y la armó de valor para interceptar el golpe de Kakashi que iba dirigido hacia un ninja enemigo.

Porque le había prometido a Obito que salvarlo era como salvar a la aldea. Ahora que no pudo salvar al chico que adoraba, lo mínimo que podía hacer era salvar el hogar que los vio crecer juntos. Rin derrama lágrimas, pues sus pies no volverán a andar por las mismas calles que transitó del lado de su familia, de sus amigos, de Kakashi… de Obito.

Le duele el haber usado las manos de su amigo como medio para su suicidio, pero sólo así pudo garantizar su muerte. A cambio, Rin alcanza a regalarle los últimos pedazos de su voz a Kakashi para pronunciar su nombre. Luego de ello cae al suelo. Yaciendo sobre la tierra, Rin mira al cielo por encima de ella. Está oscuro y pronto lloverá. Sin embargo, antes de que sus ojos se cierren ella alcanza a percibir una pequeña estrella cuyo brillo se cuela entre las nubes que portan las lágrimas del mundo. Empero logra verla, la estrella está ahí, y Rin piensa que es como el estigma de una violeta que yace a mitad del campo de batalla; su color no perece. Piensa inocentemente que ha llegado su turno de dejar caer sus pétalos, que se marchiten sus tallos y que se funda con la tierra pues el cielo dejó de ser su sueño cuando Obito murió.

Con ese pensamiento acogedor ella cierra los ojos creyendo en que pronto verá a Obito, pero sin saber que su muerte sólo es el inicio de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No hay nada que salvar, ahora todo está perdido,_

_excepto un pequeño centro de quietud en el corazón,_

_como el ojo de una violeta."_

—D. H. Lawrence.

* * *

**Nda: **Espero que no haya quedado tan horrible. La verdad, por mí hubiera escrito esto profundizando más en los sentimientos de ambas nenas hermosas que son Rin e Izumi, pero conociéndome hubiera terminado por escribir un testamento y ya de por sí sentía que me estaba quedando largo, además de que ya mañana es la fecha límite y apenas terminé. Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Por mi parte sólo puedo decir que quise explorar otro lado diferente de la historia que todos conocemos, aquí Rin sí ama a Obito (¡vamos, igual su amistad era preciosa y ella siempre lo apoyaba en todo! si Obito no hubiera sido un completo idiota los shippearía sin tanta culpa xD), e Izumi no acepta como si nada el genjustu de Itachi. He leído muchos fics en donde ella se deja matar como si nada y pues, bueno... tampoco creo que eso sea tan correcto. Así que quise hacer alguna versión un tanto diferente. Espero que no haya sido un desastre xD

Aclaraciones:

* En la novela, Izumi hizo llorar a Fugaku. Eso pasa porque una vez que Shisui ha muerto y todos sospechan de Itachi, a Fugaku le conmueve que ella siga fiel a su amistad con Itachi y le pide que no lo deje solo.

** Igual, en la novela, Izumi le pregunta a Itachi qué hubiera sido de él si no hubiera decidido ser ninja, pero él le responde que no había posibilidad de eso, que no se imaginaba como alguien que no fuera ninja, o algo así jaja no recuerdo xD

*** En la novela también se menciona que los Uchiha sabían que no tenían muchas probabilidades contra toda la aldea, por lo que su plan inicial era utilizar la velocidad de Shisui para secuestrar al Hokage Hiruzen y pudieran hacer un trato.


End file.
